<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ishgardian's Journal by VioletAmet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107020">An Ishgardian's Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet'>VioletAmet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV), Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This is just a small snip about one of my characters as a sort of introduction. I also needed an excuse to write something, thanks to writer's block. Feel free to correct me on mistakes or anything lore wise, as there is so much going on in FFXIV, it's hard to keep track of it. Anyway, have a good day folks.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ishgardian's Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's only been about two summers since my Grandfather's passing. I still recall how I felt that day, as his last breath slipped past his lips, and I found myself completely alone. Apathetic.</p><p>I can't say I truly hated him, but neither can I say I loved him. He was strict, stubborn, and narrow minded. He didn't want outsiders to come into Ishgard, believing they are nothing more than dirt, even though we weren't noble ourselves. It may have come from the fact that his own daughter – my mother – had left us when I was a child to seek out something better than being stuck taking care of him.</p><p>Or so he says.</p><p>I think there might have been another reason for it, but maybe I just wanted to believe in anything that isn't her abandoning me for the sake of her own happiness.</p><p>But, as time went on, and I grew older, I decided to put my time in helping Grandfather and forget about her. To keep us warm during the chilling eternal Winter was difficult, but thankfully, I had help, despite Grandfather's consistent nagging. Made some friends who shared their meals with us, gave us clothing, medicine, and helped maintain that poor excuse of a house.</p><p>I was quick to learn, however, that they did not care for the knowledge I started to pick up: astromancy.</p><p>What's worse is when it reached my Grandfather's ears, and he approached me in the middle of the street, berating me in front of a large crowd, embarrassing me to the point that I couldn't bring myself to go out anymore. It left me stagnant for summers, until his passing.</p><p>I couldn't talk to others out of fear that I'd be ridiculed, but it seemed that even my so-called friends' views on me became soured still. They only helped me because of my Grandfather, and ignored me when I came to them for help.</p><p>I suppose I should be thankful that this was the case, since I did not hesitate to be an Astrologian not long after, then left to study the stars across Eorzea.</p><p>Thinking back on it, maybe my Grandfather was right about my mother. Maybe she did leave to seek out something better, because I never felt happier until I found myself in places like Ul'dah and Limsa Lominsa.</p><p>I even found myself in great company, though I am worried about a friend, thanks to the fact he is in a troubled place. But, I have faith that things will turn out well. My fortune hasn't failed me so far.</p><p>Though, I wonder, what should I do with the weaponry I got from the machinists. I will keep them safe, of course, but I can't see myself as a fighter. Especially not after all I did to help those in need.</p><p>But, I can't dismiss the idea of using them. Perhaps I may have to one day. Until then, I will make sure they are safe in storage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a small snip about one of my characters as a sort of introduction. I also needed an excuse to write something, thanks to writer's block. Feel free to correct me on mistakes or anything lore wise, as there is so much going on in FFXIV, it's hard to keep track of it. Anyway, have a good day folks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>